


Baby I didn´t mean the things I said (I don´t honestly wish you were dead)

by lorraineblake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But you don´t need to read it to read this, Established Relationship, Genderswap, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Ties with my story of A Story Worthy of the Stars, Well - Freeform, a little plot tbh, but just at the end, fem!obi-wan, little bit dark but only at the end and like just a little, spoilerssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraineblake/pseuds/lorraineblake
Summary: Anakin comes home after a tiring diplomatic mission only to find a little unexpected surprise waiting for him. PWP.





	Baby I didn´t mean the things I said (I don´t honestly wish you were dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny40](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=changingdestiny40).
  * Inspired by [A Story Worthy of The Stars: Book 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992979) by [lorraineblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraineblake/pseuds/lorraineblake). 



> Suck as summeries as you see, this is a prompt that someone sent me on FanFiction.net and I´m just fullfilling it. The story ties with my Anakin x Fem!Obi-Wan fanfic A Story Worthy of the Stars but only at the end, if you don´t wish to spoil yourself I recommend you to skip that part but if you don´t read that story it won´t make a difference to you. :)
> 
> Title of the story is from the song Wait By the River by Lord Huron

The city was alight when he made it home. The night sky was dark but the many buildings of the metropolis were alive and bright, the air was cold although the prickly sensation against his golden skin made him smile with fondness, after spending his younger years in the heat of the abrasive desert, a little coldness was somewhat appreciated.

His last mission was a success, but still a little disappointing for the likes of him, he, who was used to wild chases in the vast planets of the outer rim, the dangerous yet exciting promise of a new adventure in the heart of the conflict of the clone wars, it was more than fastidious to settle with diplomatic assignations that left him with the tiring task of guarding politicians and Republic aides; his talents would be put in a much better use elsewhere. In a battle, for example. But all of that was gone from his mind now, it didn´t do any good in dwelling in his past frustrations when he already made it home; Coruscant.

Instead of going straight to the Temple, as he probably should, he decided to bypass the usual protocol to report to the Council after his successful mission, making up his mind into doing that in the morning; no, instead, he much preferred to visit the place he identified as his real home. _Their_ apartment.

The Jedi Knight landed his speeder on the platform next to the balcony, the cold wind of the night slightly moving the white pristine curtains of the entrance to the luxurious home. A small part of his mind expected a warm welcoming from his love ones, but he reasonably knew that such thing was unlikely, it was rather late and he had come completely unannounced. She wouldn´t know he was already home.

He walked the platform until he reached the balcony, intruding in the place that it was more Padme´s than theirs. Everything was tidy and primed, as it usually was, the fancy paintings and extravagant decor that the Senator favored the only objects welcoming him as he made his way into the apartment. He smirked as he walked through the dark halls of the home, hearing only the silence of the night, as he imagined the delicate figure of the owner of the place laying carelessly between the sheets of the bed. The mere thought made his blood pump with excitement and desire.

When he did reach the bedroom´s door he hesitated a moment, thinking that maybe it would have been more proper going to his bedrooms at the Temple than coming here; after all, wasn´t Obi-Wan more likely waiting for him there, worried as it was her nature?, he should have gone there and appease her first than coming here to a likely already asleep Senator. But it was too late now, he was already here.

He opened the door to find a mesmerizing sight.

The king size bed was situated in the middle of the room, and in the middle of the bed itself laid the bodies of both Padmé and Obi-Wan. They were both asleep and barely covered by their sleeping clothes and the delicate silver sheets of Padmé´s bed. The lights of the city reflecting beautifully on the traces of skin of their legs and arms. The Jedi Knight lost his breath.

Obi-Wan must have sensed his presence in the force, for she stirred immediately. Her grey eyes opened slowly, and she had to blink a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. That´s when she saw him.

“Anakin…?” she inquired with a raspy breathy voice that made him groan.

“...yes.” He responded.

“…thought you were arriving in the morning…” she said, raising from her position, moving the sheets, innocently showing her long naked legs to his hungry eyes.

“We made it earlier” he said, as if it wasn´t obvious. “What are you doing here?”

Obi-Wan didn´t respond straightaway, she stretched a bit, trying to shake the lingering sleep from her bones. She probably didn´t know the effect that her breasts barely peaking from her robe as she curved her spine had on him.

“I missed you.” She simply stated, slowly raising from the mattress with ease “It´s easier to bare your absence when I do it with Padmé.”

The implications of what she just said made him shiver with desire. Obi-Wan was wearing her usual sleeping attire, a light beige robe that reached the middle of her tights tided up with a simple obi. A rather sensual and loose version of her daily Jedi robes.

“And what exactly were _you_ doing here, hmm?” Obi-Wan pondered as she finished her almost cat-like walk to him. Her delicate yet strong arms caressed his dark robes until they circled his neck.

“Um, nothing really…”

“Liar” she smirked playfully, their breaths meeting their faces at the close proximity. “You came here in the middle of the night, instead of going to the Temple.”

Anakin groaned as his wife bit his ear with clear pretense.

“Are you jealous?” he blurted out as his hands held her by the waist.

It was true that in the early months of their secret marriage Obi-Wan and Anakin had been ridiculously clumsy in their attempts at making love, completely unexperienced and naïve in their knowledge of seduction and sex, but with time, practice and a bit of Padmé´s help they have truly become creative and experts in giving pleasure.

“Oh, you bet” Obi-Wan admitted, pink lips traveling down his neck as his hand reached down to grab a handful of her perfect ass.

“My, my… isn´t this a pretty sight?”

Anakin opened his eyes to see the smiling figure of a newly awaked Padmé staring at them from the bed. She was wearing a purple translucent nightgown.

The Jedi Knight smirked unashamed and continue groping Obi-Wan´s behind without reservations.

“I can guarantee you it looks better from up close.” He promise while he moved his head to kiss Obi-Wan on the lips.

Padmé giggled as she rose from the bedsheets and allowed her chestnut hair to fall in curls over her shoulders. She looked lovely from their perspective and Anakin only grew harder at the sight of the two most beautiful women in the galaxy looking at him with eyes full of desire.

Obi-Wan took a step back with her own satisfied smile, biting her lower lip as Anakin growled in disappointment.

“Come here” he ordered.

“Oh no!” Padmé directed, taking his gloved hand and pushing him down the bed. “We are the ones who give orders around here…”

Anakin raised one of his eyebrows. He had slept enough times with both women to know where this was headed. Separated, they were easy to tame and Anakin truthfully enjoyed having them in as many ways as he could, but when they teamed up against him, they were always in charge. Anakin didn´t have any heart to complain.

“Is that so?” he questioned, pretending not to be that convinced.

“As if you didn´t know already…” Obi-Wan rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him. Padmé´s smirk widened as she circled the bed and climb behind him.

“Maybe I need a reminder” he invited, smugly. Playing the naughty learner in front of a seasoned politician and a Jedi Master was one of his favorite games, and he knew that they loved it just as much.

Padme´s tiny hands started rubbing his shoulders, going back and forth, in the same gentle way she always does when he has worked himself out into one of his fits, she is centering him, reminding him that yes, he is desired but that he is also _loved._ Always loved.

Before he noticed, his wife was crouched between his now opened legs, her hands delicately over his knees and when the sight of it made him gasp like a silly little virgin, Obi-Wan smirked sideways and winked at him. Padmé giggled behind him, appreciating the sight as well.

“You two are going to be the death of me, I swear” he growled between clenched teeth. Obi-Wan already working his belt and trousers, while Padmé kissed his neck and ear.

“Hush, you love it.”

“Yeah” Anakin admitted, turning his head slightly to look at her gorgeous brown eyes “Yeah, I do.” He finished right before kissing her passionately.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were a married couple. In secret, albeit. But married nonetheless; and they have included Padmé in their little ravenous almost two years after swearing to love each other for eternity. The attraction had been there from the start, the way Anakin and Padmé looked at each other with hunger in their eyes, it was more than a relief when Obi-Wan turned out to share their lust and made things easier for everyone by deciding, for once, to overcome her love for rules and the Code and actually follow her true desires. After a couple of discussions on the matter, the three of them were happily bedding each other.

Obi-Wan finished her work on his pants and took his heavy and erect cock out of its confinement. Anakin groaned into the kiss when he felt his wife´s hands pumping his member slowly. The Jedi Master didn´t make him wait and quickly kiss the tip before starting to suck him off; one of Anakin´s hands flied directly to his wife´s head, grabbing a handful of her beautiful and soft red hair and gently pulling her up and down. Padmé´s assault on his mouth continued and his groans of pleasure died inside his own throat.

Suddenly, the Senator from Naboo stops and moves away from him, leaving the Jedi Knight desperate for her touch, as if knowing, she smiles playfully and stands up on the bed. Anakin looks at her with questioning eyes and bites his lips at the sensation of Obi-Wan still going down on him with her masterful tongue.

Padmé pulls her nightgown up, reviling that she is not wearing any underwear and licking her lips at the blush that now taints Anakin´s cheeks at the sight of her bare body. She walks to him with confidence, parting one of her legs to the side to aim Anakin´s mouth directly underneath her clit, the Jedi Knight wastes no time understanding exactly what she wants and puts his mouth to good use.

“Oh, Ani…” she exhales in a high pitch voice. Anakin thinks of all the other times he has done this to her, and although he knows it to be impossible, feels himself growing even harder at the memories. He sucks at her sensitive flesh with expert moves, knowing exactly where and how she likes to be touch. His gloved hand, the one who is not busy guiding Obi-Wan´s head down his dick, reaches to hold Padmé at the hip, his thumb lightly tracing her clit as he explores her womanhood.

Obi-Wan stops her ministrations to chance a look at them and smiles, amused. One of her hands entertains itself pumping Anakin´s cock while she decides to lick and suck at his balls, knowing how the act drives her husband crazy.

Anakin´s reaction did not disappoint, the deep growl that came from his throat sent vibrations to Padme´s flesh as he continued licking and tasting her and the sensation made the young politician moan in pleasure. When Padmé made a high wail and her legs became wobbly, both Jedi knew that she had reached her peak.

“Ani, Ani, stop…” she beg with a hoarse voice. Anakin smiled smugly and licked her a couple of more times just to tease her. “You are so wicked…” she squealed. Anakin finally stopped and help her lay down on the sheets of the bed, while Obi-Wan arose from her kneeling position to join Padmé on the mattress.

Anakin smiled at the sight of the two women laying seductively on the bedspread. “You two are beautiful.”

They both smiled sweetly. “And all yours…”

Anakin can´t believe he has two of the most beautiful women in the galaxy all to himself, and he silently thanks the Force for granting him with such luck. He makes a quick job of his boots and pants, discarding the items carelessly somewhere on the bedroom´s floor, while he eagerly works on getting rid of his clothes, Obi-wan, who was amusingly staring at her husband’s enthusiasm, feels an almost butterfly touch on her now exposed shoulder. She turns to see the bright brown eyes of Padmé staring at her through her thick eye-lashes. The Senator smiles sweetly as she kisses her pale skin, her thin fingers pull at her robes and Obi-Wan, who is not that bold and confident when it comes to this matters as Padmé or Anakin are, blushes at the attention. The pretty Senator closes the distance until her seductive lips brush her ear.

“I love you…” she whispers in husky voice.

Obi-Wan gets shivers by the amount of affection that the statement carries; she smiles just before taking the younger woman´s chin and pulling her closer for a tender kiss. As minutes passed, the movement of their lips turns into a sensual dance, the slow, loving touch of their hands becomes a frenetic challenge of getting rid of each other´s clothes, the need for closeness is now an outburst of emotion that overflows like a sink, represented in the requirement to feel and give pleasure to the other without shame or reservations.

Anakin, who by now has finished with all of his clothes, stares at the loving picture in front of him. He loves them, and it gives him joy to see them loving each other as well. As the two girls continued their lips dance, they divest themselves of their clothes until they are stark naked, hair splayed against the sheets and skin reflecting the light of the buildings that come through the windows of the room. Anakin uses his flesh hand to pump his cock at the erotic sight.

Padmé catches the look of desperation in Anakin´s eyes, and taking pity of him, pulls away from Obi-Wan´s sweet lips. She pushes her body against the pillows and motion for Obi-Wan to lower herself on the bed as she opens her legs widely. The Jedi Master raises an eyebrow, realizing what the other woman wants. Anakin smirks as Obi-Wan accommodates herself between Padme´s legs, quickly nipping at the Senator´s slit the same way the Anakin did just some moments ago. The Knight, eager to join them in their fun, kneels at the end of the bed and parts his wife´s legs to do the same to her.

Anakin delights in finding her wet and ready and ventures to finger her opening imagining it was his own dick, the feeling of that tight and warm passage involving his member makes him moan impatiently. Padmé throws her head back, mouth wide open in a soundless scream, Anakin knows how to use his tongue on her, as he proved when he made her cum, but Obi-Wan´s lips move in a different way, pushing her tongue inside her and nipping at her sensitive skin with her teeth.

Just before Obi-Wan gets to reach her peak, Anakin stops and climbs behind her, she grunts at the loss of his smart mouth on her center but doesn´t stop her ministrations towards the Senator. Padmé grins and licks her upper lip at the sight of the toned beautiful body of the male Jedi as he accommodates over his wife, she always admired how much work, both, Obi-Wan and Anakin, put into their bodies and shape, as warriors they keep a strict regime and their muscles and terse skin shows it. Padmé, who is soft and petite, can´t help but be a bit envious of Anakin´s natural golden complexion and Obi-Wan toned and curvaceous body, but her insignificant envy is put to rest by the knowledge that they are both hers, the same way that she is theirs.

Anakin positions himself over Obi-Wan, one leg on each side of his beautiful wife, his hands part her butt cheeks as he guides his cock inside Obi-Wan´s delicious cunt. Obi-Wan whimpers helplessly, not expecting the intrusion although loving every second of it. The Jedi Knight gives a couple of tentative thrusts, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull at the delicious tight hug that Obi-Wan´s walls give to his cock, he quickly speeds his movements, making Obi-Wan´s body slides up and down the sheets, her tongue and mouth doing the same on Padme´s clit.

“Kriff, yes!” Anakin grunts after an especially good squeeze of Obi-Wan´s walls. Padmé respond to his obvious enthusiasm with a moan of her own.  

“Force, I love your wife´s tongue, Ani…” She informs him. Anakin smirks as his thrusts become more forceful and passionate, the sound of his balls hitting against the skin of Obi-Wan´s pussy, adding extra pleasure to the act.

Obi-Wan whines with a high pitch as she feels Padmé´s cunt contracts over her mouth and Anakin´s delightful and almost frenetic thrusts inside of her at the same time. Padmé moves away from Obi-Wan´s mouth when the overstimulation feels too much and with nothing else to shut her moans, the female Jedi allows the grunts and sounds of her pleasure escape freely from her throat. Anakin pulls at her hips until her ass is raised in the air and allows a more comfortable angle for his thrust to hit home.

“Forceeee…” Obi-Wan slurs, lost in her passion.

“Goodness, look at her…” Padmé giggles at the vision of Obi-Wan´s face, features contracted and teeth biting her lips, trying to keep some façade of control. “Let it go, sweetheart. Enjoy the ride.” Padmé tells her, kissing her closed eyelids.

As if challenged, Anakin speeds up his pace, almost brutal and wild but still gentle enough to not hurt her, only giving her pleasure and ramming her sensitive flesh with his thick long cock and his heavy balls. Anakin was sweating on his effort, completely engulfed in the ecstasy of the act, the way Obi-Wan´s body seemed to be perfectly made for him and the sight of Padmé there, staring at them as she likes to do when they have the chance of share each other like this, gave him an extra feeling of pleasure and almost tips him over the edge.

Just when Obi-Wan thinks she is about to reach climax, Anakin stops and pulls out of her, and she instinctively turns her head to yell at him to get back in position and fuck her roughly, but the man, who has clearly forgotten that he is supposed to obey the women in the room, lost in his trance as he is, pulls at her and turns her around, making her back hit the bedsheets and stealing the breath out of her lungs.

Padmé has moved to her side, looking at them fascinated as she touches herself carefully, still too sensitive from her two orgasms to really do anything else. Anakin raises Obi-Wan legs and bends her knees just before getting back inside her and starts pumping as fast as he can.

“Anakiiiiin!” Obi-Wan screams, uncharacteristically but full of emotion and desire. Padmé who had every intention to keep herself as a mere expectation cannot really do so once she gets to see her two lovers in the trots of passion, she leans forward and start playing with the bouncing breasts of the female Jedi.

“I´m gonna cum…” Anakin warns, feeling himself hitting the edge.

“Kriff, do it…” Padmé says, swearing even though is so unlike herself. Obi-Wan moans at the sound of it and Padmé starts kissing and biting her nipples, trying to get her to cum at the same time as her husband.

One, two, three more thrust and they are both there, falling over the edge of an endless cliff of pleasure, feeling the powerful contractions that send an electrifying shiver up and down their spine. Obi-Wan screams and Anakin grunts so roughly that almost sounds like a rancor´s roar. The male Jedi empties his balls inside Obi-Wan´s tight passage and she can feel the warmth liquid bathing her inner walls, adding to the sensation and the fulfillment of the act of passion and love.

Anakin slumps forward and is just quick enough to stop himself by placing his arms at Obi-Wan´s sides so not to crush her, his head hangs low, tired and panting while sweating desperately, that has to be one of the best orgasms that he has ever had and he keeps shaking in the aftershocks of it.

A delicate hand raises Anakin´s head up, and his out of focus eyes can barely make sense of Padme´s face in front of him before she kisses him tenderly on the mouth, without a rush and grounding him in reality, as she always does.

“That, my dear, was amazing…” She whispers once the kiss is over.

Anakin nods, incapable of speaking but chancing a look down at Obi-Wan´s equally sweaty and panting body, her eyes closed and her mouth opened in surrender, he smirks.

Yes. Amazing indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

With a sudden chill, Vader wakes up from his dream and sits abruptly. He is panting with eyes wide open, his hair, a disarray and his naked chest rising and falling with the force of his breathing. Is the middle of the night, it´s dark and the late breeze that comes from the open balcony that leads to the massive garden of the house makes the translucent curtains move with every delicate blow of the wind.

He was dreaming, he now realizes, but the images were so vivid that they seemed more like a memory than a picture of his imagination.

His mechanical hand fixes some of the curls that had fallen over his eyes and a glance down his own body captures a tremendous erection tenting the sheets that cover the lower part of his body.

A huff of hot air leaves his mouth at the sight. How meddlesome. He doesn´t remember having such lively wet dreams since he was a teenager and he thought his lustful body has had enough from having sex right before going to sleep.

He looks beside him just to find the naked and sleeping figure of Obi-Wan laying on her side and showing him her perfect and pale back. Her red hair is splattered on the pillow and the silver lights of the moons of Coruscant that manage to get through the curtains shine against her soft skin, giving her an almost angelic look.

He has had her before going to sleep, he remembers. She did her “duty” as she calls it even when he knows fully well how much Obi-Wan pretends not to hate it. She always receives him with a stony face, barely talks and cooperate even less. She lets him do whatever he wants with her body and only moves or participates if Vader orders her to do so. Is hardly what Vader himself would prefer of a bedding partner but it certainly satiates his carnal needs. Besides, no matter how much Obi-Wan refuses to give to the pleasure she undoubtedly feels when he fucks her, the way her walls hugs his cock and the hunger she, and only she, can provoke in him are the most delicious sensations that he can possible obtain in this life.

Vader thinks of Padmé, now lost to him and even to Obi-Wan. He thinks of the dream, of what could have been if he had voiced his desires, if he had acted sooner and differently and if Obi-Wan´s prejudice and arrogance wasn´t so big. But all those thoughts are meaningless now.

They are both different people, and it doesn´t do any good to dwell in what could have been and in the unchangeable past. Better to put ones sights in the promising future.

The future of the empire.

With that trail of thought in mind, Anakin dispose himself to wake his reluctant wife up, his hard on, courtesy of his dark fantasies, is unlikely to go away on its own and there is only one way to get rid of it and that is taking his pleasure.

After a couple of shakes, Obi-Wan wakes up to find her husband looming over her with unmistakably intentions. She knows that look, and her unguarded body shivers unintentionally when she finally focus on the two bright yellow eyes filled with hunger looking down at her. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
